


Art for: Happily Ever After, My Arse!

by obsidian_harbinger



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Art, Crack, Dragons, Happily Ever After, Heroes and Villains, M/M, Traditional Art, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_harbinger/pseuds/obsidian_harbinger
Summary: Fairy Land has had a nice, long run of the show Happily Ever After, but with it gearing up to its 13th season, the previous two years' dwindling viewer numbers mean this might be the last one.The premise has always been a selection of contestants competing for a happily ever after. No one has ever considered adding a clause specifying that villains can't participate. So what happens when the Master of Magnetism decides to join in on the 'fun'?The show might turn out to be a total disaster — or a total success if the show’s suffering host, Charles Xavier, manages to come to terms with several things, the pressing one among them being his budding attraction to this impossible man. Not that his co-host, Raven, makes it easy for Charles to stay in denial when she’s in charge of dressing up the contestants.Add in a tablespoon of Shrek, some How to Train your Dragon and a pinch of Monsters' Inc and your Happily Ever After might just not flambè your arse.





	Art for: Happily Ever After, My Arse!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After, My Arse!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793728) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 

> This is my contribution to this year's X-Men Big Bang! :) I got the absolute joy of doing art for ximeria's wonderful story.
> 
> This art might contain slight spoilers for the story, but nothing major!
> 
> \- sielustaja / obsidian

Here's the title image I did for the fic.

Erik and the dragon.

Erik and Charles.


End file.
